Exalted: The Green Knights
Introduction Once upon a time there was prosperous Realm satrapy known as Thorns. It was one of the few bastions of the Scarlet Empire in that most rebellious of places: the Scavenger Lands. So they tried time and time again to impose their great civilization on their barbarian neighbors. That Dog really doesn't hunt when your neighbors are places like Lookshy. So they failed, and failed until one day a vastly arrogant ghost attacked their city with an army that put even their best to shame, his ghosts and zombies wore down the people's resources and his Abyssals slew all of their Dragonblooded champions. That was five years ago, and for five years the people of Thorns have languished hoping for a hero to rise up and free them from their failures. Something certain creatures know all about.. the Yozi. So what this is. If its not too clear by now, this mean to be Infernal Exalt Chronicle of 3 to 5 players involving revolution in the city of Thorns and bringing the Green light of justice to the world. Or something like that. It takes quite a bit of inspiration from Code Geass and V for Vendetta. Some lesser inspiration from Battlestar Galatica and Farscape. OOC stuff The House Rules Character Sheets Lunar Sheet Openrpg Mutations in Alphabetical Order Gaia chibi generator Player Characters Niet Danizelle Priceless Emerald Royal Rainbow Hundred Faced Crow Anakhi Asaki Former PCs Iaana Sabine Shadow’s Mirage Silver-Tongued Destruction Brilliant Ember Lightning Without Thunder Ceylin Sessions Introduction Arc Malfeas Arc Expansion Arc Stuff that lead to them killing the Juggernaut Danzi Introduction arc Alliance Expansion Arc Spermin Arc Finding Bridgit arc Blessed Isle arc Autochonia Part 1 Jomoru gaiden Of Ghosts and Gods arc Journey to the Center of Autochthonia Keys of the Ministers The Maze, Autochthon and the Mask Scavenging the Corpse of an Empire More Malfeas Stuff Expanding the Empire Lunars and More Empire Expansion The Invisible Fortress Plans of the Green Mother Session 100: The Nameless Child Session 101:Wendy and the Lost Boys Session 102: Elements of Disharmony Session 103: Binding the Dowager Session 104:Dealing with the Dowager Session 105: Wedding plans Session 106: Messing with Realm politics NPCs Thorns Hell The Scavenger Lands The West The South Niet Demons Locations The Eastern Union Agartha Leichi Nautilus of Expanding Artifice Contained World of Perfect Silence The Tree of Life Niet's Denandsor Timeline Ry 767 Ry 768 Ry 769 Realm year 770 Ascending Air 7-Talk with Swarm 9-Invent Easter Resplendent Air 19-Easter Ends 26-Talk with Saxon Descending Air 28-talks with Lookshy Ascending Water 3-Doll Making 4-Rei Exalts 7-Emerald Starts messing with Emeraldville 10-Emerald spends a day as a panda. 14-Emerald finishes up making it rubber fetish girl land 15-Emerald plays with Rei 22-Ninja interaction 1 Resplendent Water 1-failed Ninja interaction 8-Ninja Interaction 2 15-Ninja Interaction 3 16-attack on Ninja village. Descending Water 1- Entrance to Puyo 14-Complete conquest 15-Emerald establishes her first village Ascending Earth 5-Entrance and Conquest of Varsi 7-Emerald establishes her Temple in Great Forks 28-Lookshy contracts end Resplendent Earth 5-Found Invisible Fortress 12-Finish up Fotress stuff. 15-Meet Heyel 17-talk with the Forest Witches 26-Meet Gaia Descending Earth 3-Talk with Akumyo 5-Talk with Kadmek 7-Take Akumyo, Talk to SE, Come up with DT 8-Meet Namless and Filyfy Category:Exalted: The Green Knights